Five's Legacy
Five's Legacy follows Number Five as he tries to not die. His Cêpan having been killed, he leaves the island he was staying on and returns to human civilization. He meets Emma and becomes her ally in crime. They meet Ethan, who assigns them small tasks and rewards them. Ethan realizes that Five is not human and Five starts living at his house. Later, Five finds out that Ethan is working for the Mogadorians. Five eventually agrees to help him. Description=In this exciting prequel companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, discover the true origins of the traitorous Number Five. Before allying himself with the Mogadorians, before infiltrating the Garde, before committing the ultimate betrayal, Five was in hiding just like the others. But when his Cêpan dies, Five is forced to survive on his own. Eager to finally experience the world he was always kept apart from, Five soon gets involved with the wrong kind of people—the Mogadorians. In Five's Legacy see how one of Lorien's last hopes for survival became one of its most dangerous adversaries. |-|Setup=The Mogadorians invaded Lorien. Some Garde children and their Cêpan escaped to Earth. Five had enjoyed being in Canada. But they moved to a deserted island. Five had always been very good at lying. He has been skipping some of his training. |-|Plot=Number Five`s Cêpan, Rey, says that the Mogadorians have found them and tells Five to run. Five eventually sees that it was a setup to see if Five had actually been training. Which he hadn't been. Five is annoyed and feels betrayed. He starts wondering if the Elders cared about him at all. He develops Telekinesis but doesn't tell Rey. He practices with it. He eventually decides to tell Rey, but delays himself returning to the hut. He finds Rey fallen facedown. He carries him back to the hut telekinetically. Rey tells him to remain hidden until he is stronger, and tells him to survive. Then Rey dies. Five buries him and later sails away. He is lost at sea. And then develops Sonic Flight. He lands in Miami. Then he runs, when someone takes a picture of him using his telekinesis.. He steals someone`s wallet with Telekinesis and eats. A policeman is following him. He flies away. Five starts exploring the city. A girl called Emma finds him pickpocketing. He becomes friends with her and starts distracting victims while Emma picks their pockets. They decide to only steal from people who look like they can afford it. The locals start to respect him. One man catches Emma trying to take his wallet. Five shoves him telekinetically. He offers to employ them. Emma says that he is Ethan, and that he is important and could prove useful. Emma and Five start performing small tasks for him. During one, Five ends up using a telekinetic attack. Emma is frightened when he disables her brother. Ethan takes Five to his rich house, revealing that he knows about Five`s powers. Ethan watches movies with Five and becomes like Five`s dream Cêpan. Five eventually telekinetically attacks someone who calls him a douche bag, on Ethan`s orders. A girl is frightened. Ethan praises Five. About a year after moving to Ethan`s house, Five gets the third scar. Soon after, Five finds out that Ethan was working for the Mogadorians, and that he was a Greeter. He also finds out that Number Nine was captured, and that Ethan belivess that the Mogadorians are going to win. He runs out the door, then realize that he left his Chest. He ponders the unfairness of his situation and recalls Rey`s last words: ''"Do whatever it takes to survive." '' Five develops his Legacy of Externa. He turns into glass and makes it back to Ethan`s property. A worker sees him and gets Ethan. Five turns into sand. Then into the same gold as Ethan`s watch. Ethan uses something from a bag to make Five unconscious. When he wakes up, he agrees to side with the Mogs and kill someone they ask him to. CharactersCategory:NovellaCategory:The Lost Files: Hidden Enemy * Number Five * Albert/Rey * Emma * Ethan Category:Books Category:Number Five